I will never give up
by ToonLink97
Summary: Another case, another criminal mastermind to bust, but everything changed. A lot of new friends and allies but at the same time many new bad guys will show up. Judy will need to summon all of her willpower to fight against them. Nick will be at her side as usual...but not in the usual way.


**A/N:**

 **After 2 days of procastination on finding good songs to write the first chapter, i managed to write a semi-decent one(not really, i know it's crap).**

 **If you can, enjoy it.**

 **I would also like to thank the users Combat Engineer and Coltonz for supporting me.**

* * *

Judy woke up abruptly, she was panting quickly, jerking her head left and right to understand where she was.

After a bit she realized she was in her little house and that Nick was there, holding her hand.

"It's all okay Carrots, you're awake now" he said with a honeyed voice.

Judy's breath slowed a bit, giving her the ability to talk again "Nick…what happened…the Nighthowlers…Bellwether…"

"It's all okay now, Bogo sorted everything out and she's in jail now and doctors already found a cure for the serum" Nick explained gently as he grabbed the phone from a pocket and looked at it "Oh my, would you look at the time! We need to go, I booked a table at a pretty good restaurant for both of us"

She looked at him with a puzzled look "Uh…what time is it? For how much have I been asleep?"

"It's 1pm, you've been sleeping for 2 weeks in a row" Nick explained, turning his phone so Judy could see it

Judy's eyes widened "2 weeks?! What about my family? Do they know it? And my job? Bogo?"

He put a paw on her mouth "They know everything already, so you don't have to worry about that" Nick then raised from the chair and started to walk towards the exit

"Today you just need to relax, I'll give you 5 minutes to prepare yourself" he added as he closed the door showing his usual smirky face

Judy stared at the door for a moment, thinking about Nick's abrupt request. Everything flew so quickly, but she trusted that sly, smirky fox. At the end of the day they managed to finish the mission, right? She prepared herself quickly, wearing her usual teal shirt and black pants and met Nick downstairs.

The restaurant was very elegant, the white floor and walls reflected the sunlight shining from the ample window in the frontal wall, giving the place a somewhat heavenly look. The whole place was empty except for a crystal table in the middle of the room already prepared for the meal.

"Nice place huh?" Nick whispered with his playful tone

Judy couldn't believe her eyes, everything was beautiful "Nick it's amazing! How much did you pay?! I have to…"

"Money aren't a problem, just sit and enjoy the atmosphere, I took the freedom of ordering something for you" Nick replied, stopping Judy from saying something like "I have to repay you!".

As Judy seated, she saw her plate, it was a large carrot salad "That's my favorite food! How did you know that?" she beamed and started to eat.

"Oh, sixth sense I guess" He responded, playing with a fork, his plate was empty.

"You should order something too Nick, this thing is delicious!" Judy said between one bite to another.

"Nah I'm good for now, I did this for you anyway" Nick explained quickly "Oh, and I'm sure you want to know more about what happened in those two weeks" he added

In truth Judy couldn't remember very well how the mission finished, it was like her mind was covered by a thick mist, making Judy unable to think about it.

"Nick, at the museum, we apprehended Bellwether right?" Judy asked

"Yes, everything went smoothly, nothing went wrong"

"What about you though?"

"Oh me? I talked with Bogo and he accepted my subscription to the police…" Nick stated cautiously, scratching the back of her ears "…he said I'll need to cover at least a part of my crimes but, you know, we saved the city, I expect him to go easy on me"

"We're heroes Judy, at least that's how the media painted us" he giggled a bit.

He assumed a serious look "Thank you Judy for trusting me at the museum, your bravery and planning allowed us to escape from Bellwether's trap, otherwise..."

"It was a team effort, I trusted you and you trusted me, I am so happy everything worked out well." She abruptly stopped nick, almost shouting and with her eyes big violet eyes pointing at him.

When both of their stare clashed, Judy felt a knot in her stomach and the mouth dried quickly. It was strange and unpleasant, but at the same time warm and reliable. However, this was for a brief moment, because as they noticed it they quickly looked elsewhere with an awkward look in their face.

After that brief discussion both of them stood in silence for the rest of the meal, probably for embarrassment, at the end of the day they were friends for less than one week.

When Judy finished Nick showed her way to the exit.

"So…thank you for the lunch, I think I'll go back home now, I don't really have anything to do today" Judy said

"You could come with me though, I've got Finnick's van today so I could…"

She raised an eyebrow and put her paws around the hips "Wait a minute, are you inviting me on a date?" her tone was puzzled but with a bit of irony in it

Nick decided to play her game and answered nonchalantly "I'm repaying those delicious blueberries you gave me, trust me, I'll impress you"

She folded her arms, giving him a playful look "I bet a full-life supply of blueberry pies you can't impress me. Deal?"

Nick smirked "Deal"

After 30 minutes they arrived near the beach, the marine breeze brushed Judy's fur and the graceful sound of the undertow caressed her ears, today the sea was so calm she could swear it was still. As they walked along the seafront, the sun was already setting, making the whole landscape idyllic, the usual landscape someone could see in a postcard, but much better.

On the way Nick and Judy talked about a lot of things, such as how the situation in town was, how Bogo managed the whole aftermath, the cure and more, Judy kept the discussion going with her answers mostly but while she was interested in them, they were a mere excuse to have Nick's face pointed towards her.

After that stare fight at the restaurant she took every spare second of the trip to look at his eyes. They had some sort of attraction to them, but at the same time whenever she took a glance at them she felt melancholy and sorrow, she didn't know why.

Her stream of thoughts was interrupted by Nick's voice

"We're here" he simply stated.

Judy raised her head and almost jumped for the scare, because a huge wheel was in front of her, probably 5 stacked giraffes couldn't top that height.

"I figured out you didn't have time to see a lot of attractions in Zootopia, since you were too busy busting criminal mastermind on your second day of work" he giggled quite a bit.

He accompanied her to the cabin, pressed the button and jumped in, the wheel started to move.

Judy stood silent, her mouth opened in disbelief as the wheel moved the cabin towards the upper apex. She could see everything from up there from the colorful, differently shaped skyscrapers of Downtown to the icy steeple of Tundra town, the sandy deserts and sporadic huge trees in Sahara square and the roof of leaves Rain forest district had.

As she wiped tears from the eyes, she turned to Nick to thank him, but found him with a frown, he was facing the ground, like he was burdened by a huge guilt.

Judy quickly closed the distance between her and him, arriving very close to his face "What's wrong Nick…the sight is beautiful! I am so glad I accepted…you know I think you won your prize! Blueberry pies for…"

"Sorry, Judy" He said, he had a plain tone.

"What?"

"Judy…" he raised and grabbed her shoulders "…but you now need to do a thing for me"

She was puzzled and worried at the same time, his tone was broken "Sure! Everything"

"Whatever happens, know that I will always be at your side, I would like to live this moment for the rest of my life…to tell you that…" he casted a nervous laugh

"What are you talking about Nick? You're making me worried!" Judy shouted, her eyes were filled with tears, she didn't know why, maybe for Nick's words and tone

In that moment the time became flimsy, their gaze clashed again. It was like both of them were fighting for something, trying to communicate something.

"Now, Judy…"

"Wake up"

And everything became white.

* * *

Judy felt dizzy, as her eyes adjusted to the light, she heard a sound.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

It was unpleasant and infinite.

It was probably the alarm clock, she always hated it, so Judy tried to raise a paw to stop it.

Her arm didn't answer.

She tried again, no answer from her body again.

Maybe she was very sleepy, right?

She then tried to move her head.

She managed to and observed the surroundings. It was a hospital from what she could get since her vision was all blurred and shaking.

"It's okay Carrots, I'm here" A familiar voice said. It was Nick, he was seated near her bed.

She tried to speak, nothing but coughs and wheezes came from her mouth.

"Calm down, do not talk" His voice was filled with that melancholy and sorrow from before at the wheel "It's going to be all fine, don't make quick movements"

The door slammed to the wall, making her head wiggle a bit.

"Oh god, she is awake! Call the doctor! QUICK!" someone shouted, followed by a lots of steps and shouts like "Judy is awake!" "We need him!"

After an amount of time she couldn't calculate, the door slammed again and a little figure entered. He closed the gap between him and the bed, it was a badger with grey fur in doctor's robes.

He frantically checked something on the side of the bed on some kind of machine and then shouted "This is a miracle! Call her parents!", then turned towards Judy "Hi, I'm doctor HoneyBadger, what's your name?" his voice was methodic but cautious

"I'm…Judy" she managed to said, almost whispering it.

"Good, look I can't give you details now but you overcame a very bad injure! Your parents are coming!" he said joyfully, almost shouting.

After he said that, her parents entered in the room, both crying heavily

"Oh Judy…this is a miracle, I love you…" she kissed her forehead

"We waited for so long…she is awake" Stu said through sobs and tears.

She was clueless. What happened? Was she injured? For how much? When did it happen? And most importantly

Was that a dream? Nick was there, so maybe she got sick and she doesn't remember it?

Again she slowly tilted her head towards Nick, and tried to reach for him, but she couldn't

In a second, everything started to become dark again, she could hear something but couldn't decrypt what that meant.

Everything became dark.

* * *

 **Sooo that's the first chapter, after more than 25 drafts i managed to think about the perfect way to introduce this story. It might seem very slow and dialogue-centered, but i will assure you it'll be very action like.**

 **I tried to look up for as much errors as i could but i know there are still lots of grammar and syntax errors, so if you spot them please let me know it in a pm or a review.**

 **Also, sorry for the cliffhanger but I LOVE THEM, and you'll hate me for that, i know.**

 **If you can bear with my bad grammar and english, i suggest to re-read it by listening to the song Sora Hiro no Houkago, a song from Toradora, it makes everything more emotional.**


End file.
